Facing our Past
by Yagamireader
Summary: Four years after running away from South Park Tweek and Kenny return for a visit. To reunite with old friends and face their enemies head on
1. Chapter 1

Kenny's breathe puffed into the air as he pumped gas. He bounced impatiently for it to be done as the cold air burned his cheeks. He peeked into the backseat of the car and saw the occupant still sleeping soundly. It was a welcome relief from the hours of crying and yelling.

It was another two hours before the twitchy blonde in the backseat began to stir. He sat up slowly, rubbing his stiff neck. His eyes caught the sign they had just passed reading Welcome to Nebraska. HIs eyes widened with slight panic. "Ken when you said let's get out of here I dont think this is what i had in mind."

Kenny eyed the rearview mirror thoughtfully before putting his eyes back on the road. "Honestly, Tweekie, me neither. I was just gonna drive for a while, til you calmed down. You fell asleep and I just kept driving"

Tweek silently combed through their options. They could always turn back and dgo home. He cringed at the thought of facing Craig again. His eyes welled with tears but he quickly tossed the thoughts away. It was all still to painful. He recognized the route they were taking suddenly. Along with the realization came an idea.

"Ken how much money do you have on you? Don't hold back on me because i know you have been selling." Kenny's eyebrows drew together with surprise. That is something he kept pretty well hidden. The only classmates he thought knew were the ones he sold that wasn't many. He mostly mostly sold to kids in North Park. His friends would be very disappointed if they knew, but he had to pay the bills.

"I've got 1200 in cash. 3000 in savings but I'm not touching that unless its an emergency. How did you know about that Tweek?"

Tweek finished counting up what he had in his wallet before continuing. "I KNow a lot of things other people don't. People tend to ignore me or pretend I'm not there. I see and hear things I'm not supposed to know. I have blackmail material on almost everyone in Junior year," Tweek spoke nonchalantly. His eyes met Kenny's startled blue through the rearview mirror. " Well and fap material because I've watched almost all of them fuck. That's how I know about you and Craig."

Kennys shoulders tensed. NO one knew about him and Craig. It had been a one time thing, a mistake. If Tweek knew about that them why had he just now confronted Craig about all of his affairs. "It was only that one time Tweekie. I didn't…"

" I know," Tweek interrupted as he stared at the passing landscape. "He lied to you. Pulled out the waterworks, said we had broken up. I heard everything. I was in the next room over pretending to sleep."

Kenny's heart stuttered and his stomach did a few flips. He pulled the car to the side of the road. ONce they came to a complete stop Tweek unbuckled and crawled into the front seat. Kenny didn't look at him, just like he hadn't for almost a month afterwards. The moment they came to school on Monday hand in hand he knew he had made a huge mistake. " If you knew," Kenny started with a shaky breath. "If you knew about that why didn't you leave Craig then. That was over a year ago, Tweekie. Better question yet, why are you here with me instead of a better friend?"

Tears were falling down Kenny's cheeks even as he tried to hold them back. Then a broken sob fell from his lips. Tweek had known and forgiven him, seemingly from the moment it happened. The guilt had held onto him like a cage around his lungs every time he had seen Tweek and Craig together.

" Oh Ken," Tweek whispered. " I didn't say anything because i thought maybe I could change him. Make him realize how much he cares for me. It took me a long time to realize he didn't." He pause then his eyes drifted out to the unmoving scenery outside of the car. " You are the best friend i could have, Ken. You know what it's like for Craig to break your heart. That's why I could never mad at you."

Many moments passed in silence as Kenny sobbed and Tweek comforted. Tweek didn't know why he wasn't crying. Perhaps he had cried so many tears since the first time that he knew Craig had cheated that there were none left.

"Ken, I don't know about you but i don't want to go back. I think between the two of us we have enough money to make it up to Pennsylvania. I have a cousin who lives there. She would let us stay with her. We never ha to see him again, Ken."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

 **This is my first ever fanfiction! I'm hoping you guys like it**

 **I would really appreciate some constructive criticism.**

 **Obviously I don't own any of the characters :)**

 **Hope you enjoy**

Kenny stomped the snow off his boots as he burst through the door. The Pennsylvania winters always reminded him of home; He hated it. The aroma of fresh cooked food and something baking in the oven hit his nose. Good old Tweek.

Ever since he helped Tweek get over his fear of the oven he wouldn't stop cooking. The twitch blonde made a sudden appearance and wrapped him in a hug. "Ken! How was work? I missed you! I made chili and cornbread for dinner. There is also an apple pie in the oven but its not done yet," Tweek rambled.

Ken smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Work was fine, I missed you too, and that sounds great." Tweek beamed up at him and turned around to plate up dinner. Kenny quickly took off his coat, scarf and gloves. He noticed Tweek jerk more than usual which meant something was off about his day.

" So how was work for you today?" Ken asked, trying to pry without being obvious. Tweek had gotten a job as an online counselor when he finished school. It was great for him. He got to do what he loves and stay home where he felt comfortable.

" It was okay. Nothing worrisome today," he muttered " Not with work anyway." Kenny looked up from his belly warming chili. Tweek ws staring anxiously at his food, his fingers tapping out a wild rhythm on the table. It almost sounded like a tune to some kind of song but he wasn't entirely sure.

" What happened that's got yo all upset, babe? We're the neighbor kids messing with the house again?" The kids liked to play pranks on Tweek but they didn't always go over as they planned. The way Tweek reacted depended on what kind of day he was having and how high he was. One day Kenny had come home to Tweek hiding under the bed swearing that there were demons in the wall. They kids had been whispering through a vent they found that led inside.

Tweek shook his head quickly fumbling with his spoon. " Kyle Broflovski got ahold of me today," he almost whispered. Kenny's heart stopped. Kyle Brolovski. He hadn't heard that name in over four years. Tweek and Kenny agreed not long after they left that they would never mention that place again. " HE asked me why I was making a fake profile using his two missing friends pictures. Using their names."

"I didn't know you had a facebook, Tweek," Kenny said with frustration. He didn't mind except fro the fact that someone from south Park had found them. Tweek cringed and looked guilty.

" I only did it to talk to Kayla through messenger. I only post stuff every once in a while. I made my name Tweek McCormick figuring it wouldn't come up with a search. I only put in one picture but i guess that was my mistake. It's the one we took the week after we left."

Kenny remembered that picture. They had stopped at the welcome center just inside Pennsylvania. They took a picture to commemorate their freedom. They were smiling but dirty from rolling around in the Pennsylvania dirt. They had wanted to only be covered in the dirt of their new home instead of the dust from their past life.

" Yeah the pictures probably what did it. What did you say?" Ken asked quietly. He didn't know if he was excited or scared. The butterflies in his stomach made him push his chili away. It seemed to much with such a heavy subject.

" I didn't answer at first. But then he sent another message. He said if it was one of us that they missed us. He said he just wanted to talk and make sure we were okay. I gave him the track phone number I give clients and told him to call at 7. Which is in five minutes." Kenny's head whipped towards the clock hanging at the other end of the room. Tweek was right, five more minutes.

What should they say? Could they say anything? They left midday on a Saturday four and half years ago. They didn't say goodbye. They deleted all their social media accounts and ditched their phones first chance they could. The only people from South Park who knew where they were was Tweek's parents.

Iar ringtone pulled him from his thoughts. Tweek took a big breath answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?" he said clearly. Ken thinks it's the bravest thing he has ever seen him do.


	3. Chapter 3

" Is this Tweek Tweak?" asked a familiar voice. Ken took in a deep breath. He had missed that voice, the voice of reason. The voice of one of the few people that had ever treated him like a human.

" Yeah, its me and Ken. Your on speaker phone," Tweek spoke fast and anxious. His fingers began to twist together violently. Kenny could tell he was close to a breakdown just from hearing the voice of someone from home. It must bring back so many memories.

" It's real nice to hear your voice, dude," Kenny said without thinking. Tweekk blinked at him with wide eyes but Kenny just shrugged. He moved around the table to pull Tweek's finger apart before he hurt himself. He massaged them in between his own hands and gave them a quick kiss.

" Wow! I can't believe it! Stan! It's them! KEn and Tweek! Yeah together!" Kyle yelled one side of a conversation. Of course he had told Stan. He tells Stan everything. Kenny shouldn't have expected anything else. He dropped his head to the table with a bang.

" Sorry guys. Just… we didn't know if you guys were even alive. Or together. We tried so hard to find you guys. Crag was devastated when you left Tweek." Tweek's whole body tensed at the mention of Craig. Ken reached up and brushed his hair softly.

" Why don't you go take your meds, babe. I'll talk to Kyle," he whispered in his ear. Tweek nodded and robotically stood up. " Well I'm glad you guys missed us.I don't know why you would bother trying so hard. We didn't want to be found." Ken paused for a minute and continued. " How much have you told Craig about finding us?"

He heard a shuffle on the other and and something hitting the floor. It took a few seconds for the commotion to end but then a new voice came over the line. "He told me everything," came the chilled monotone voice from the other end. Kenny nearly choked and quickly took the phone off speaker. If Tweek heard that voice there is no telling what would happen.

"Hello, Craig," he mumbled. What else was there to say.

" I was so excited when I heard you guys were together. That means there is someone there to take care of Tweek." Kenny couldn't keep himself from snorting. Craig was putting on a show for the others in the room and they were probably soaking it all up.

" Like you care. Tweek is fully capable of taking care of himself." Kenny was surprised by the venom he heard in his own voice. He didn't realize how angry he still was after all this time. "Put Kyle back on the phone."

" I'm not putting Kyle back on until Tweek talks to me. He left me for you! I deserve to hear what he has to say!" Craig suddenly shouted. Ken could feel himself shaking with anger. Had he really deluded himself? Of course he had. Craig never took responsibility for anything.

" Ken?" Tweek's voice whimpered from the doorway of the kitchen. "Put it back on speaker, Ken. I know it's him." Ken stared at him with uncertainty. He was afraid he couldn't handle the pressure of speaking to Craig after so long. He had to let him make up his own mind though. He placed the phone on the table and pressed the speaker button.

" Hi, Craig," Tweek murmurs, barely above a whisper. "How have you been?"

" How have I been?" Craig growled. " How have I been? I don't know, Tweek. I've spent the better part of four years trying to find you! And for the life of me I can't figure out why when you left me for someone else!"

Kenny felt Tweek tense beside him. His hands turned to fists at his sides and his teeth ground together. Apparently, Tweek was still angry after all this time as well. Kenny intertwined his fingers with Tweek's. "I didn't leave you for Ken and you damn well know it!" He shouted. Kenny could hear, probably Kyle, rushing back in the room on the other end. " I left you because you are a cheater and a liar! You broke me, Craig."

Tears were falling down Tweek's cheeks. It broke Kenny's heart to watch him cry over Craig all over again. Those tears had stopped flowing years ago and they should of stayed that way. " We are done talking to you. Tell Kyle he can call this number after six tomorrow but only if you aren't around."

Tweek hit the end call button with certainty. HIs body began to shake, a sob breaking from his throat. He fell into Kenny's open arms like they were home. Kenny pulled him to the bedroom, comforting as they went. He held him until his breath evened out with sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks they spoke almost nightly on the phone after work Though never again with Craig. Once Kenny had heard him growl impatiently in the background and automatically hung up.

Last night,however, utters got on the phone. Tweek had been excited to hear from one of his closest friends. Butters had begged Tweek to come back for a visit. He said we could stay with him and Cartman. That everyone would love to see them. Kenny scoffed at the thought of Craig being excited to see them.

That led to Tweek, today, refusing to get out of bed. The thought of going back to south Park had hi panicking. The idea of seeing Craig's face again put a cog in Kenny's thought process as well. It had taken so long for Tweek to be okay and to trust again.

If they went back to visit wold Craig mss with Tweek' head. He already knew that he had lied to everyone in South ark about why we left. He had old Kyle and Stan that he had stolen Tweek from him. Told them we must of been sleeping together before we left. No one knew the real story.

That was the reason they should go back. To prove them wrong, to tell their story and to show Craig that he didn't break them. Tweek, however, couldn't care less what everyone back home thought. He just wanted to be as far away from Craig as possible.

Kenny leaned against the doorframe and looked at the lump under the blankets. He smiled warmly and chuckled. He would do anything for that lump of blankets. " Hey Tweekie? You ever going to come out from under the covers?" he asked with amusement. He received a whining no from somewhere inside. "Well I guess that means I'll have to drink this hot, fresh cup of coffee all by myself. Hm, in order to make it palatable it needs lots of sugar and some milk."

Kenny laughed hard when ash blonde hair and green eyes popped out from under the blankets. " Don't you dare!" he shrieked loudly. Ken continued to laugh as he handed the fresh coffee over. Tweek quickly sat up, still wrapped in blankets, to sip in the hot coffee with a hum.

Kenny plopped down on the bed beside him with a groan. Tweek sent him a shy smile from behind his coffee mug. That smile did Kenny in every time. It made his heart flutter, his stomach do flips, even after all this time. Sometimes it's all he needs to make his day better.

" I was thinking about what Butters said, about getting closure. Maybe he is right. Maybe we should go," Tweek said with so much confidence that it left Kenny stumped. Tweek had grown so much in the past four years. He got his GED, went to college, gave up caffeinated coffee, found the right medication regimen for his anxiety, and became a therapist to help others. Kenny was proud of him.

" Wow! I thought I was going to have to talk you into it for like a month." Kenny admitted. He reached over and pushed a strand of hair off of Tweek's forehead. " What has you so sure?"

Tweek looked at Kenny with an intense look, on that he rarely saw. " Because I'm better than him," he exclaimed. " And I've got you to keep me afloat while we are there."

Kenny smiled big and grabbed for Tweek. He kissed him sweetly as he took the coffee cup and placed it on the bedside table. " Do you know what you do t me when you get so confident?" he murmured against his lips.

Tweek's green eyes widened withsock as heshook his head. Kenny chuckled as he brought his lips to his lover's. It was deep and impatient, the kind that made Kenny's hair stand on end. A tiny mewl left Tweek's throat. The sound was like music to Kenny's ears.

He untangled hm from the covers as he kissed everything he could reach. Tweek's fingers running strongly through his hair made him shiver with anticipation. Their mouths finally met again as he laid him back on the bed. Kenny silently thanked the gods that they hadn't yet dressed for the day as Tweek trailed his fingers down his bare back. He slowly ground himself against Tweek's erection causing the smaller boy to moan. Tweek reached over blindly to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom and the lube.

Kenny quickly pulled his boxers down and sat back to eye him hungrily. This man was beautiful, all lean muscles and golden skin. This man was all his. He bent down and took the beautiful man in his mouth, most just to hear the wonderful music he would mae.

Tweek moaned with pleasure and ran his fingers through his love's hair. He heard th cap to the lub pop as Kenny's mouth continued to work magic on his cock. The fingers that entered him as Kenny sucked hard almost threw him over the edge.

Luckily, Kenny released him from his mouth, focusing on spreading him open with his fingers. Tweek focused on the sensation of being opened up as every now and then Kenny would let his fingers run over that sweet spot inside of him. The spot that Craig had never bothered to find. His back arched of the bed in a begging manner with the last brush of fingers. " Please, Ken, I need you inside me. Pleas, please," he begged loudly. Kenny smirked as he slathered his ember with an excess amount of lube. He entered Tweek slowly at almost a tortuous pace. Tweek bucked up at him to try and get him to quicken the pace. He looked up at the blue eyes of his love with a pout. " If you don't' stop teasing me you're not getting any for a month," he growled out as Kenny finally reached the end of his shaft and stated slowly moving out again.

" We both know that's not true, love," he whispered in his ear but slammed into him anywa. They fcuked hard, tweeks's nails digging into Kenny's back. Their sweat and saliva mingling as they kissed, bit and licked. Tweek came first as Kenny slammed with precision the spot that made Tweek come undone. Kenny followed not long after.

They wrapped up in each others arms when they finished and tried to catch their breath. "I'll ask for time off on Monday," he sighed as a nap overtook them both.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know its a short chapter.**

 **Its the shortest one I think Ive written**

A month later Kenny found himself standing in Denver airport watching Tweek run into the arms of Butters. It was so adorable he almost forgot to be a little jealous. Who could be jealous of Butters?

Kyle, Stan, and Cartman stepped forward t offer handshakes and welcomes. Stan and Kyle were holding hands which was no surprise to him. He felt reality hit him that he was about to go home. No, not home, what used to be home. Now home was a two bedroom apartment just outside Lancaster City.

As we made our way out to the cars Tweek riding on Butters' back. Ken remembered a conversation they had before they agreed to stop talking about South Park. Tweek had a crush on Butters towards the end of his relationship with Craig. Kenny cast him a knowing look and a smirk. Tweek's face burned red as he buried his face i Butter's neck. The cars came nit view and so did Craig Tucker's face.

Kenny grabbed Kyle's wrist and pulled him to a stop. Tweek noticed at almost the same instant and hurried off Butters' back to hide behind him. "What the hell is he doing here?" he growled low and angry. Confronting Craig at the airport wasn't on his list of things to do today.

" Relax, man," Kyle said with a hesitant smile. " He just wanted to make sure we got here safe. You're going to ride with Eric and Butters. YOu will have to face what you did to him eventually though.

Kenny growled at the implication that he had done anything to Craig Tucker. " If we didn't want to talk to him on the phone why would I want to talk to him in person?" He questioned as he headed towards the car with Eric and Butters. Kenny began to relax the further away from Craig they got but he could feel how tense Tweek was by his side. " I think it's time for your pills," Kenny whispered. Tweek glanced at the watch he kept on his wrist and nodded. He dug through the bag at his side for his pills and a bottle of water.

" What's that you got there?" asked Butters as they crawled into the backseat. Tweek threw the pills to the back of his throat and swallowed them down quickly.

" they're my anti anxiety and antidepressants," he muttered almost under his breath. He pulled out his emergency bottle of pills for when he felt panic attack coming on. ONe of those got swallowed down as well. His cannabis oil was the last thing that came out. He dropped two drops under his tongue.

" Is all that stuff really necessary?" Cartman questioned from the front seat, his eyes glancing into the rearview mirror.

" It is if you don't want me to have a full on panic attack in you, backseat," Tweek said plainly. Kenny laughed at his straightforward response, and pulled Tweek's head to his lap. HE ran his fingers through the fine hair on Tweek's head.

" Just drive, fatass. We are going to take a nap," he yawned out finally comfortable. His head fell back, his eyes drifting closed, as he heard Tweek's breath even out.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenny shot awake when he felt the car jerk to a stop. He opened his eyes saw a house he could never forget. He had spent so much time playing here as a child. " You still live with your mom, Cartman?" he said in a joking manner.

Cartman grunted and ripped himself out of the car in response. Butters turned in his seat with sad eyes. " His mom died a little over a year ago," he whispered. Kenny felt instant regret even though the question hadn't been asked viciously.

Tweek sat up with a stretch and sent him a dazzling smile. " Way to stick your foot in your mouth," he picked at him. Kenny stuck his tongue out in his own defense. They got out of the car to follow the two friends inside.

The home inside felt the same but also different. The furniture still sat in the same place it had when they were children, but the furniture looked new. There was still a feminine touch around the house but it was a different feel than Leane had kept.

" You got a girlfriend, fatass?" Kenny questioned a he followed him into the kitchen. Cartman looked up at him in confusion and looked around.

" You can tell that by walking in my house?" Cartman asked quizzically. Kenny nodded with a shrug. He thought it was pretty obvious if you had spent half your childhood in the house.

" Wow you're more gay than i thought, poor boy."

Kenny let out a boisterous laugh at his old nickname. As a child it had stung even if he didn't show it. Now, though, the sting didn't exist. Tweek and him aren't rich but they definitely weren't struggling either.

" We bought pizza!" Stan hollered from the front door. He saw Tweek perk up at the mention of food. His medicine always made him hungry when he came down. " I also brought coffee from Tweaks," said as he handed one to Tweek.

" I hope you bought extra pizza because Tweek will probably eat a whole one by himself," Kenny said with a smile. His smile fell quickly when he saw Craig with his hands in his pockets and a rare smirk on his face.

All it took to forget his presence, however, was Tweeks's face stuffed full of food while he tried to answer a question Butters haad asked could still tell he was actively ignoring the dark boys attendance. He was Tweek's hand fall on Butters' thigh as he fell over laughing.

Kenny watched with curiosity as Butters seemed t recognize the other boy flirting with him. Butters threw a worried glance in Kenny's direction. Kenny simply sent him a kind smile and a blase wave of his hand. Tweek would never cheat, and watching him flirt with Butters was interesting to say the least.

" I always thought he would leave me for Butters if he ever left," came Craig's voice from beside him. Kenny glanced at him with disinterest. He was purposefully trying to discomfor him. " You I definitely wasn't expecting though. You had a lot of nerve sleeping with him behind my back," he continued. Kenny was furious, his hands pulled into fists. " Tell me, Kenny, does he know what we did together? Did you ever tell him?"

Kenny felt his self-control snap. If he didn't know any better he could swear it was an audible sound throughout the room. His fist flew and connected with Craig's nose. He heard the crack of breaking bones. The sound filled him with satisfaction that tingle down to his bones.

" Tweek never cheated unlike you, asshole. Tweek and I didn't actually get together until two years ago! I took him on a drive the day he left you to calm him down, and we just never stopped driving. That's it! The end! Stop spreading your goddamn lies!" Ken screamed in anger. He felt a familiar hand wrap around his wrist. He looked down to find wide emerald eyes on is. His anger dissipated almost as quickly as it had begun.

" You broke my fucking nose!" Craig growled. Kenny shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a piece of pizza. Butters ushered Craig into the kitchen to help clean him up.  
Cartman sputtered angrily as Kenny took a seat.

" There is blood on my carpet, poor boy!"

Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes. " I'll obviously pay for it to get professionally cleaned." This seemed to ease Cartman's frustration slightly. It fell silent as Craig stormed towards the front door, slamming it behind him.

" Hm, maybe we shouldn't invited him after all," came Kyle's voice in the silence. Twee gave a snort as acknowledgement, grabbed another piece of pizza and sat on Kenny's lap.

" So there is obviously a side to the story we don't know," offered Butters, trying to get the conversation started. Tweek nodded and continued eating his pizza. Everyone stared at him waiting for him to speak up.

" I broke up with Craig because he cheated. A lot. He ever tried to hide if from me, either. I went to Kenny's to cry. I knew he wouldn't look for me there," Tweek started. Butters leaned forward with interest giving Kenny a quick glance. " We started driving so I could calm down. I fell asleep. When I woke up we were going into Nebraska.: Tweek was interrupted by Cartman's sardonic snort.

" So, basically, by law, Kenny kidnapped you," he drawled at them. Tweek opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Kenny's loud laugh.

" I Guess, technically, I totally did," Kenny answered with a smile. He sent a wink Tweek's way along with a goofy grin. He sent back a shy smile and looked down at his fingers. He Never thought of it like that.

" We debated turning around and going home. But neither of us could face Craig again. I have a cousin in Pennsylvania. So we mad a road trip out of it. She let us live wi her until we moved out on our own a year ago."

Butters eyebrows were crinkled together as Tweek spoke. " I understand why you couldn't face Craig, Tweek. But Ken why couldn't you?" Butters asked with curiosity.

Kenny's face turned a shade of scarlett. Eh didn't want the others to know. It was the most shameful thing he had ever done. H hung his head in same and shook his head. " Craig tricked him into sleeping with him," Tweek stated matter of factly. He ran fingers through his lover's hair. He lifted Kenny's face by the chin and looked him in the eye. " I forgave him the moment it happened," he said with a smile.

The atmosphere in the room was awkward for a few minutes as everyone tried to find their way around the subject. Finally Stan found something on Netflix that took their attention away. It felt to Tweek and Kenny like they had never left.


	7. Chapter 7

Ken woke the next morning to the smell of Tweek's hair and bacon. He lifted his head off the couch and took a glance around the room. They had never made it up the bed the night before.

" Good morning, poor boy," came Cartman's grating voice. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his hair still a mess from sleep. " Did the smell of Butters cooking wake you up too?" Keny just nodded his head in response. He still felt tired even though the sun was shining brightly through the window. He felt Tweek stir beside him with the activity going on around him.

" Smells good," he whispered contently into Kenny's chest. Kenny gave him a quick kiss on his head.

" Sure does babe. You ready to get up?" Tweek hummed in response. His body stretched up against Kenny's as he tried to release the tightness of his muscles. He wrapped his arms around Kenny's wait and snuggled his nose into his chest. " You can't eat bacon like that, goofball," Kenny chuckled into his hair. " It's time for your medicine anyway."

"Yes, mom," Tweek replied with a sniff. He stood up and gave his muscles another stretch to get rid of the rest of the tension in his muscles. He gave Kenny a wink and a smirk when he caught him staring. Then he wandered off towards the kitchen with his medicine bag.

Eric had watched the whole display with interest, his head cocked to the side. Kenn eyed him cautiously from the corner of his eye. You never know what will come out of Cartman's mouth. " I texted your sister this morning and let her know you're in town." Kenny's shoulders stiffened.

" Why would you do that, fat ass?" he questioned through gritted teeth. Cartman tilted his head to the side a little more, his confusion evident.

" Because she missed her big brother, poor boy. She was a mess for weeks after you left. You're lucky the three of us took care of her." Kenny shrank back from the venom in Eric's voice. He regretted leaving his little sister behind, but he had to escape. He was better off for it.

" I did what I could, man. I've been sending her money since I got a job at 17. I had to get out of here to make it better." A silence fell over the room with tension. Kenny could hear pans moving and the slight lilt of Tweek's voice as he spoke happily with Butters. A knock on the door brought the silence to an end.

Eric took a few steps towards the door and threw it open A pair of large brown eyes found Kenny's in an instant. He slowly got to his feet, his eyes never leaving hers. " Hey Karebear," he mumbled.

" Don't you, Karebear, me Kenneth McCormick!" she yelled suddenly. " You left me here all alone. You left me and took that twitchy blonde freak with you instead!" she screamed, pointing at what he could only assume was Tweek coming back from the kitchen.

Kenny whorled around quickly to see a shocked Tweek. " Well go to see you too, Karen," he said with a glazed look in his eye. Kenny gave a relieved sigh when he realized Tweek was high. Butters must of shared some weed out in the kitchen. Kenny knew Tweek didn't have any of his own. Tweek shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look guilty.

" Leave him out of it, Kare," Kenny warnedas he turned back. " Did you get the money I've been sending?" Karen paused and furrowed her brow. Then she looked at Eric for something Kenny didn't know.

"You mean the money that has slowly been climbing over two thousand dollars a month? That money?" He nodded his head slowly and watched her eyes widen. " I thought that was your jerkoff friends trying to help me and pretending it wasn't them."

Kenny let out a huge laugh. That did sound like something they would try and do. Eric whipped his head in Kenny's direction, a look of fury on his face. " Where do you get the money, Kenny? A high school drop out doesn't make that kind of mone." There stood the sickening accusation between them, a sickening feeling in Kenny's gut.

" Are you implying that we peddle drugs and/or people, Eric?" came Tweek's confident tone. Good old Tweek just throwing it on the table Kenny thought. Cartman had no idea how much he had just stepped in it.

" That's exactly what I'm implying you twitchy spaz," came Cartman's reply with a twisted sneer. Kenny slowly backed out of the war path that was bound to be created. He stared anxiously back and forth between the blonde and brunette. There was no telling what could happen.

" Let me tell you something, fatass!" Tweek started, taking a few steps forward. Cartman's eyebrows shot up. Old Tweek never would of had the confidence to stand up to Cartman. " I didn't work my butt off to get my GED and then go to college and graduate early for you to accuse me of being a drug dealer. And if you think for one second that Kenny wasn't held to those same standards you've got another thing coming Eric Cartman!"

Butters had come in to witness Cartman's talking to. He hid a small smile behind the hand drawn up to his face. It was very rare for someone other than him and Wendy to tell him off. It was definitely a sight to see.

Karen stood off to the side looking relieved and surprised simultaneously. Relieved that the money she had received wasn't ill-gotten gains, surprised that Tweek Tweak had the courage to stand up to Cartman.

Kenny stood aroused at the sight of his stirred up boyfriend. He was thinking of twenty different ways to get him alone and screaming his name. He cleared his throat and gave Tweek an amused glance. " Am I allowed to stick up for myself now," he quipped. Tweek gave a sharp nod, a look of indignant anger still on his face. " I got my GED and i manage the floor of a factory Cartman. I make good money."

Cartman at least had the mind to look slightly guilty for making the accusation. He shuffled his feet as he stared down at them. " It was an honest question," he huffed. Tweek opened his mouth to retort when the front door swung open.

Wendy Testaburger stood with a hand on her hip. " Eric, why did I hear yelling?" she questioned condescendingly. Butters finally gave a full snicker behind his hand.

" He accused Tweek and Kenny of slinging drugs." he giggled out. Soon, Tweek and Kenny followed suit.

" Eric! I told you if you bothered them like you used to they would leave and not come back. Again! Is that what you want?" Wendy lectured. KEnny seemed to notice that Wendy hadn't changed much since they were children. She had a wild temper. " I came over because Stan told me what happened with Craig last night. Then I come and you are torturing them, too!"

" I got it you crazy hippie bitch. Twitchy over there already gave me a firm talking to," he said as he threw his thumb over his shoulder. Tweek sent Wendy a shy smile and Wendy beamed at him. Karen came beside Kenny and pulled him into a tight hug.

" You don't know how many times that money has saved us. I put a little aside for myself each time. I should be able to afford to buy books and things for college," she whispered tenderly in his ear. Kenny hugged her tighter until Butters' bright voice broke through the haze.

" Who wants breakfast?" Everyone followed happily behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Breakfast was eaten with happy chatter. Cartman joined after a while, hi pouting done with for now. Kenny looked around with a sense of belonging. Would it be like this if they had never left? He didn't know. He grabbed Tweek's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

Karen left as Kyle and Stan showed up claiming she was already late for school. The morning passed in friendly chatter. " So what are you guys planning on doing while you're here?" questioned Stan as they made their way back to the living room. Ken just kind of shrugged, he was fine with staying in the house for three weeks.

" The only thing I really have planned is visiting my parents," said Tweek as he got comfortable against Kenny. Kenny offered up a smile to him. Tweek's parents had been super understanding when they left. They sent money every week until they turned eighteen. " I never told them I was coming for a visit. I want to surprise them."

" Well that sounds like a good start," Kyle smiled at Tweek. " How about seeing old friends?" Tweek gave him a quizzical look. He looked around at all the people in the room trying to figure out who could be missing. A knock on the door caught his attention.

Kyle got a huge grin on his face. He ran over to the door and threw it open with excitement. There in the doorway stood Clyde, Token, and Bebe. Token had grown into his looks even more since they left. Kenny took notice of him right away due to the large smile taking up his face. He was lean, yet muscular, and taller than ost everyone in the room.

Bebe stood in the middle, her blonde curls cascading down her back. She had a soft smile on her face that Kenny had missed. They had been good friends, even occasional lovers at one point.

Clyde stood slightly back with a scowl on his face. He was Craig's best friend; It was common knowledge. He looked like he had been dragged against his will to stand in that doorway. Probably by Bebe who always had a pull with Clyde.

" Token!" screeched Tweek with delight. He came running and jumped into the larger boy's arms. He caught him with ease but was quite taken aback by the gesture. " I didn't think you would still be in South Park. You're to good for this place," Tweek continued after he had been put down. Token beamed at him and ruffled his blonde hair.

" Well I don't live here anymore. I live out in California with Clyde and Bebe. We heard from a reliable red head that a certain twitchy blonde would be in town. So we decided to make a vacation out of it as well," Token responded with a laugh.

" It's good to see you guys," Bebe said sweetly as she gave Tweek and then Kenny hugs. She lingered longer with Kenny her hands ghosting over his back. Tweek took notice of this but decided not to acknowledge it. Those two had always been close.

Clyde, however, chose to acknowledge it. He stomped in and ripped Bebe from Kenny's grasp. Bebe gave him a glare and an elbow to the ribs. " Keep your hands of my woman, McCormick," he growled.

Kenny held his hands up in a sign of surrender. He had no desire to get in anymore altercations the next three weeks. Clyde continued to glare with an intensity that threw the whole atmosphere of the room off.

" You will have to excuse, Clyde. We went to see Craig first and well his nose to pretty bad. Black and blue all around his eyes," Bebe said matter of factly. She gave Kenny a sly smile and a thumb up behind Clyde's back.

" Yes, well, shit happens when you're an asshole," Tweek replied nonchalantly. Everyone in the room, except Clyde, burst out in laughter. Tweek gave him a sideways glance. " If you don't want to be here, Clyde, then don't. I know you never really liked me, even before I left."

Kenny eyed Tweek with concern. This seemed to be more than his straightforward honesty. There seemed to be pure animosity on his part. It was something he had never seen from Tweek.

" You have no idea how hard he tried to find you, do you?"' Clyde questioned with silent fury. Tweek looked at him with apparent apathy. The kind of apathetic look that would make Craig Tucker proud. Kenny could see the slight tremble in his hand, however. It was something only he would know to look for.

" So he said. I'm sure it really helped him save face in front of you guys," he said nastily. Even Token frowned at the tone finding it almost hateful. " Though I doubt he had to try hard with you since you're so far up his ass. Or is he up yours I could never quite figure it out."

Clyde was lunging at Tweek before he even finished his sentence. Token and Stan held him back while Tweek smirked in his face. " He cried for weeks when you left. You cheated on him! You broke him!" He spat in Tweek's face.

" I'm sure you made him feel all better, Clyde. He used to tell me how good you were with your mouth. Did you know he took a video the first time? He used to show it to me when he wanted to see me cry. You can't say anything to me about breaking Craig because he was broken way before I left." Tweek turned slowly and headed up the stairs leaving a tense silence in the living room behind him.

Butters and Kenny followed quickly behind him. Butters was a little faster than Kenny though and he found him with his arms already wrapped around the sobbing boy. Kenny guided them all to the bed and wrapped himself around the two boys. He whispered loving words into Tweek's ear until they all fell asleep in a tangled heap on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

They woke up later to the sound of footfalls and a light tap on the door. Kenny peeked through one eye to see who was disturbing him. Stan stood there leaning against the doorframe. He looked puzzled and amused, his head tilted to the side.

" Why are you disturbing my well earned nap Stan?" Kenny questioned in a half whisper, half whine. The sound caused both Butters and Tweek to stir.

" Well it's been two hours, for one. Two, I want to apologize. It seems like I keep bring the wrong people with me. I don't want you guys to get upset and leave," Stan said with a frown, as he looked down at his feet.

Kenny unwrapped himself from the two blondes still curled up in half sleep on the bed. He made his way over to his friend, pulling him into the hallway, a hand on his shoulder. " You couldn't know that all this stuff was going to go wrong man. We aren't gonna leave until our vacations up. And we will stay in touch this time." He pulled Stan into an awkward hug.

" Thanks man," Stan mumbled into Kenny's shoulder. Kenny pulled away and gave him one of his most charming smiles. Suddenly a shriek from inside the room ruined their moment.

Kenny turned and threw the door open, thinking Tweek had a nightmare. What he found instead was Butters and Tweek on opposite sides of the bed, eying each other with uncertainty. Kenny eyed them with confusino. What had he missed?

" I…" Tweek started with an exaggerated twitch. Kenny looked at him with a calm expression. " Relax babe just let it out. What's wrong?" Tweeks eyes shot back over to Butters, wide with fear. Butters looked at Kenny with a look of fear and shame.

" I kissed Butters! I thought it was you!" Tweek hollered haphazardly. Kenny's eyebrows shot up his forehead. Tweek and Butters both cowarded away. Kenny looked between the two of them without giving away his feelings.

" Did you kiss him back, Butters?" he questioned in a neutral voice. He stared at him with a steady knowing look. Butters nodded meekly as he looked to the floor.

" Aww dammit Butters," came Cartman's voice from behind them. All the hollering must of attracted the whole house. This is what threw Kenny over the edge.

It started with a smile, then a chuckle, and then full bodied laugher. Tweek and Butters looked up quickly, wide eyed with surprise. " Did you…" Kenny tried to start before he was overtaken by laughter again. He took in a few deep exaggerated breathes before starting again. " Did you think you were kissing me too, Butters?"

Finally the room filled with the laughter of everyone else. The tension in the atmosphere was immediately lifted. Kenny walked across the room and pulled Tweek into a hug. His mouth found the shell of his ear easily. " I've been watching you flirt with him. Is he a good kisser?" he whispered in his ear. Tweek nodded against his shoulder and Kenny grinned. " Would you like it if I kissed him, too? Would that make you jealous?" he questioned.

Tweek pulled away and stared into Kenny's eyes. Kenny looked at him with love in his eyes. " Can I think about it?" he whispered. Kenny nodded and pulled him into a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days passed in peaceful bliss. The drama subsided, for now, leaving the young men to do as they pleased. They became familiar with the small town again. The way toe streets felt against their sneakered feet, like there was a sinking in the blacktop tryin to keep them there.

It was Friday evening, the time Tweek decided would be the perfect time to go and see his parents. It was the only time they took off work. They approached the front door hand in hand, Tweek bouncing with slight excitement.

Thye knocked loudly on the door to get the attention of the occupants. Tweek heard his father's heavy feet approaching the door. " Can I help…" Mr. Tweak started but instantly cut off when he realized who it was. " Honey! It's our Tweek and handsome boyfriend of his!" He hollered happily into the house. Tweek heard his mother's hurried feet and excited cry before he saw her. If he didn't know any better he would think she hadn't aged a day. She threw her arms around her son and held him unbelievably tight.

" Oh! Sweetheart! We've missed you so much! What are you doing here?" she questioned as she held him out at arms length. She checked him from head to toe making sure he was real. "Oh darling, you look so healthy. Looks like Kenny here has been taking good care of you."

Tweek grinned from ear to ear. " I came to visit for three weeks, Ma. I thought we would surprise you." he said enthusiastically. " We got in Saturday but i knew you guys would be busy."

Kenny stood back while the family exchanged pleasantries. He had spoke to Tweek's parents on the phone hundreds of times over the past four years. Hell, he had grown up in the same town. Yet, he had never once met them in person. So now he stood in front of them feeling slightly lost.

" If you have been home since Saturday where have you boys been staying?" Mrs. Tweak asked as she looked between the two boys. The concern that she showed them gave Kenny a slight twinge of sadness. If he went to see his family hi mother would slam the door right in his face.

" We're staying with Eric Cartman," Kenny answered. He saw both parents tense up at the mention of his name. Eric will never outlive his reputation in this town. He took to much sadistic pleasure into torturing the townsfolk as a child.

" Oh? Is that really a good idea?" Mr. Tweak asked what they were both thinking. Tweek's eyes widened as he realized what they must be thinking. YOung Eric Cartman would have made the whole stay torture, just as he had their lives.

"Don't worry, Ma," Tweek said with a smile. " Butters lies there too. He won't let Eric act up to much."

His parents smiled widely at the mention of Butters. Besides Craig, he had been the friend to visit the most. " Well what are we doing out in the cold. Come in, come int! I want to really sit down and meet you Kenny." Mrs. Tweak said as she ushered them inside.

They were served coffee and cookies while they spoke amicably. Before they knew it two hours had passed. They made their leave not long after Tweek had noticed his mother's yawn. He mentioned they needed to b up early tomorrow morning.

After they left the couple to sleep they walked hand in hand. The chill in the air was biting but they didn't really mind. They past Stark's pond and idly chatted about childhood memories.

" I'm really glad we came back, Ken," Tweek said suddenly looking up at him with thoughtful eyes. Kenny looked at him with interest. He didn't know how Tweek had felt after facing things he had run away from. That they had both run from.

" I'm glad, Tweek. I really love you," kenny whispered as they approached Eric's house.

" I love you too, Ken. That's why I'm about to say something possibly crazy. Because I trust you this much." Kenny tilted his head to the side. That seemed like an odd thing to say when they were just talking nonchalantly a minute ago. " Do you want to see if Butters will come to bed tonight? You can kiss him or maybe do a little more. Together."

Kenny's heart came to a screeching halt.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, Kenny sat on the bed and let out a few shuddered breathes. He didn't know why he was so nervous. This is something he had thought about but would never have seriously asked Tweek for. HE was always afraid to make him feel like he wasn't enough like Craig had.

" We don't have to do this if you don't want to Ken," Tweek said as he watched KEnny overthink. Kenny's eyes finally found his and he gave him a big smile.

"Oh I definitely want to Tweek. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to feel like your not enough or that you have to do this to make me happy. I'm happy with you, Tweek." Tweek smiled and sat down in in his lap. His fingers ran through Kenny's hair lovingly drawing out a hum from him.

" That's why I know this will all be okay. I'll let you know if I feel uncomfortable. Okay?" Tweek spoke softly. Kenny nodded into his chest. Tweek kissed everything he could reach, forehead, hair, eyes, and his ears. " Are you ready baby," he whispered as he nibbled on his ear.

Kenny drew in a big breath and nodded. Tweek padded over to the door and threw it open. " Hey Butters!" he hollered down the hall. Butters' head popped out from the inside of his bedroom.

" Is everything alright, Tweek?" he asked with concern. Tweek smiled down the hall at him.

" Yeah everything is fine. We just wanna talk to you." Kenny stood up from the bed and tried not to fidget. He couldn't understand in that moment how Tweek was so much calmer than he was. His fingers wrung together anxiously as Butters appeared in the doorway.

" Ken and I have been talking about something special for our trip. It involves you so I wanted your opinion," Tweek started as he glanced at Kenny. Kenny took a deep cleansing breathe and and gave a nervous smile.

" You can say no if you don't want to do it. No pressure," Kenny said, trying to contribute something to this talk they needed to have. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Is this how Tweek felt all the time? KEnny hoped not, because it was awful.

" Are you sure you guys are alright? Kenny looks a little green," Butters voice broke through Kenny's worry. This is just Butters he told himself. Good old Butters who would be just as concerned about Tweek's well being as he is.

Instead of an answer he took long strides across the room until he stood in front of Butters. He grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He could feel Butters tense and then meekly kiss him back. Kenny could tell his worry was on the other blonde in the room.

The kiss was interrupted by Tweek's laugh filling the room. " Babe, that's not how you ask," he laughed out, putting his arm around his waist. Butters looked between them with confusion. He brought a hand to his lips and brushed them softly with a finger.

" What Kenny is trying to ask is if you would like to join us in bed tonight," Tweek said beaming at Butters. Butters stared at them with uncertainty. He brought his knuckles up to rub against each other, a habit he acquired in childhood.

" You guys aren't messing with me, are you?" Butters asked in an insecure boice. Kenny pulled him into a tight hug. Tweek and him were so much alike. He can't imagine what people have sid to him to make him disbelieve kindness and offerings.

" Tweek wants you Butters," he whispered against his ear. " He's wanted you since high school. Now he wants us both. I've wanted you since I saw how much Tweek did." KEnny felt Butters shiver in his arms. He pressed a kiss to his temple and squeezed him a little tighter.

" Well," he said, loud enough for them both to hear. " If everyone here is okay with sharing then I don't see any reason to say no." Kenny smirked at Tweek and pusher Butters towards him. Tweek took Butters hand, leading him to the bed.

They sat together and stared for a minute. Tweek looked excited, like a child on Christmas that was getting everything they wanted. Butters still looked slightly hesitant, like he might trample on someone's toes if he's not careful. Kenny ran his fingers through both their hair before taking a seat behind the more nervous of the two. Kenny ran his hands down Butters' sides as he looked Tweek in the eye. He could see the heat and desire resting there. They set his skin ablaze with anticipation.

" Why don't you start with a kiss. Let it be natural Butters. Don't force it. If you get uncomfortable you let us know," Kenny whispered in his ear. Threesomes are no fun if someone feels obligated.

Butters reached forward and put his hands on either side of Tweek's face. He pulled him in and kissed him slowly. Kenny watched with interested eyes. It didn't take long for Tweek to deepen the kiss and pull Butters closer.

Their kisses are heated and intense. Years of pent up frustration came out in those kisses. Soon Butters was pressing Tweek back into the mattress, and Tweek let out a low groan. Kenny was very familiar with that music. He reached out and let his hand run up Tweek's arm until he reached Butters. He gripped the pajama shirt he was wearing and began spreading his hands over his surprisingly muscular back. He brought the shirt off with it.

Butters sat up and let Kenny pull his shirt off. Butters twisted slightly and pulled him into a kiss. Kenny groaned against his lips feeling his cock twitch. He felt Butters' hips move and Tweek gasp. Butters pulled away from Kenny with an almost Professor Chaos like smile.

Kenny felt like this was going to be a fantastic night.


	12. Chapter 12

A bang on the door interrupted everything they had been doing. Butters sucking on Tweek's length while Tweek sucked in Kenny's. Everyone paused as they peaked over at the door. " If you don't shut that twitchy blonde up while I'm trying to sleep I'll make sure you never get laid again," came Cartman's voice through the door.

Tweek let out an annoyed groan. " Go away and put some ear plugs in you goddamn boner killer!" Tweek shouted at the door. It looked like their fun was over for the night. Usually if Tweek felt like they might get caught he couldn't and wouldn't continue.

" Yeah, boner killer!" Butters yelled as he tried to backup Tweek. The realization that he gave up his position hit him quickly and his hand flew over his mouth.

" You have got to be fucking kidding me," came Cartman's angry voice. They heard the doorknob start to turn and all three darted to get under blankets and pillows. Cartman's eyes immediately found Butters who looked ashamed at the bottom of the bed. " I told you before they came to keep you dick in your pants. Especially since I know you used to have a thing for Tweek." Butters turned a dark shade of scarlet as his eyes darted to the green eyed boy. " Throwing yourself at both of them is not keeping your dick in your pants," Cartman lectured him.

Tweek stuck his tongue out in Cartman's direction. " I'll have you know Cartman that we invited him in here. Now the mood has died." Cartman raised his eyebrows and took a look at Butters and then Tweek.

" Don't count on it. That one is an exhabitionist. This isn't the first time I've walked in on him. I guarantee he has a hard on right now," Cartman said before he started to leave the room. "Just gag him or something would ya?" With that he was gone.

There was a moment where they all looked at each other in awkward silence. Then Kenny broke out with laughter and the other two followed. " Perhaps we should of planned this out better," Tweek said with a giggle.

" Well we couldn't of done anything different. You would've gotten loud whether you tried to be quiet or not," Kenny said with a shrug. Tweek pulled Butters from the bottom of the bed up to snuggle. He laid his head on his chest and gave a contented sigh.

" We could always just gag you like Cartman suggested," Butters said seriously. Ken stared at him with wide eyes. They never tried things like that because of Tweek's anxiety. In fact, he was terrified to bring it up.

" Well," Tweek said hesitantly, " We could try I suppose. We've never done anything like that." Butters' mouth fell open with surprise. He looked from Kenny to Tweek and back again. A blush came across his cheeks.

" Oh. I just assumed cause I had heard some rumors about Kenny. And Craig is really into that stuff, too." Butters choked out. Tweek stiffened in his arms as he drew in a breath. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.

Kenny glared at Butters. Now was not a time to mention Craig. " How do you know what crai is into?" Tweek spoke calmly as he opened his eyes. The look in his eye was intense like if he didn't like the answer he might flip.

Butters looked taken aback at the question and shrank away from the look in Tweek's eyes. HE glanced back at Kenny looking for a way out but found none. " I dated him for a few months about a year after you left," he mumbled sadly.

Kenny watched Tweek sag with relief. He didn't know if Tweek could handle Butters being one of the many men Craig cheated with. He didn't know how he handled him being one of those men. " Oh okay," Tweek said kissing Butters on the cheek. " So what are these rumors about Kenny?"

Butters tooke the change of subject and ran with it. Anything to get of the subject of Craig. " Oh well a few of the people he slept with in high school mentioned being tied up, blindfolded and stuff like that," butters said matter of factly. Kenny let out a barking lugh.

" The only people I ever slept with in South Park were Bebe and jackass. But yeah I did that kind of stuff with Bebe every now and then." Butters looked at him confused. Almost the entire female population of South Park high claims to have slept with him, a few of the boys too.

"You never told me you were into that stuff, Ken," Tweek said with a huff. Tweek sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. " This night did not turn out like I planned," he said sadly.

" I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would be interested. And, yeah, this night didn't go as planned but there is always other nights. Right Butters?" Butters looked up at both of them and smiled.

" Well yeah of course!" He said excitedly. This finally put a smile back on Tweek's face. He leaned over and gave Kenny a kiss and then Butters.

" I'm willing to try it. I won't know if i Like it if I don't try it," Tweek said while he looked at Kenny. Kenny reached over and ruffled his hair.

" Alright Tweekie, whatever you want. Lets get some sleep." Tweek nodded and shuffled down into the covers. He cuddled up against Butters and rached across to put his hand on Kenny after everyone was comfortable. Everyone let out a happy sigh and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day brought feelings of content for Kenny and Tweek. The situation could of gone better, but everyone left it comfortable and willing to try again.

" What are we doing today, Ken," asked Tweek as they ate their pancakes. Butters and Tweek argued for ten minutes about who was making breakfast. In the end Kenny broke it up by splitting the duties. All while laughing at their antics.

" Well I was wondering if it would be okay to go and visit my sister for the day?" Kenny asked hesitantly. He really wanted to spend time with her alone. She had turned into a mature young lady without him. It made him proud and sad at the same time.

" Well, of course, Ken. I'm capable of entertaining myself for a day," Tweek replied with a kind smile. Kenny grinned from ear to ear and squeezed his hand up on the table. He shoveled the rest of his bacon into his mouth quickly.

" I'm gonna get ready," Kenny said excitedly his mouth still full of bacon. He heard Butters make a noise of disgust at his actions but he shrugged it off. This would be the day he caught up with his sister, he didn't care if they didn't appreciate his eating skills.

" That is not how you eat a well cooked meal," whined Butters to Tweek. Tweek cuckled and gave Butters a little shrug. When Kenny was excited nothing could stop him, even a home cooked meal.

" He is obviously too excited to sit still. Best to let him stuff his face. If you try to make him sit still and eat he fidgets like crazy. Looks like me off of my meds," Tweek told him honestly.

Butters gave a loud boisterous laugh and began to clear the table. " I can totally see that." Tweek gets up to help. With the two of them clean up goes quickly. They talk jovially while they do it.

" Eh! What happened to our breakfast?" Cartman hollered from the doorway. Butters looked over at him with amusement. Tweek could tell this was a conversation they had pretty regularly. Wendy, who was standing behind Cartman, confirmed this when she rolled her eyes.

" Early bird gets the worm, Eric. If your not down here by the time I'm done cooking and serving you make your own breakfast," Butters replied with a smirk. Tweek wondered how many times Carman had made him remake breakfast just for him before he made that rule.

Cartman scoffed and then pulled Wendy into the kitchen. " You're going to let this beautiful woman starve?" he asked seriously. Tweek glanced over at Butters and smirked.

" Unfortunately Cartman, her feminine wiles don't affect us much. She looks like a capable adult, though. She can probably feed herself," Tweek said giving Wendy a wink. She let out a loud laugh. Cartman muttered under his breath grumpily and headed toward the cereal cabinet.

Tweek made his way out to the living room as Kenny made it down the stairs. He had showered and brushed his hair. It wasn't a very common occurrence. His hair was never a tangled mess but he didn't brush it everyday. He hadn't dried his hair quite right either. The water was dripping down his face and back.

Your hair is gonna freeze if you go outside like that," Tweek lectured. Kenny rolled his eyes at his nagging tone. He lifted the parka on his arm and stuck out his tongue.

" You think I don't come prepared?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He threw on the parka, pulled up the hood, and zipped it the whole way up. Tweek laughed at his act.

" Well that's a look I haven't seen since middle school," he teased. Kenny said something that muffled behind his parka. " Don't know what you just said but have a good day with your sister," Tweek spoke fondly. He reached up and gave him an eskimo kiss. Kenny's eyes squinted with laughter and then he was out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Tweek and Butters spend the morning watching Food Network. They discuss ideas for dinners for the remaining two weeks of their stay. Tweek feels comfortable, like maybe if they had never left it might still be this way.

As lunch time grew near the food sizzling on the television made his mouth water. " Do you want to go to my parents shop for lunch," Tweek asked after a half an hour of comfortable silence. Butters laughed as Tweek's stomach growled at his own words.

" Sure, we can do that but I think it might take me a minute to get me off this couch. I'm super comfortable." At some point butters had spread himself out on the couch. His legs were spread across Tweek's lap. Tweek pushed his legs haphazardly to the floor.

" And now your not," Tweek said sticking out his tongue. Butters responded with his tongue and a raised eyebrow. The look reminded Tweek of when they were young and just becoming close.

They left quickly with Tweek's insistence. He was really hungry. They decided to walk since ERic and Butters live so close. Tweek agreed but whined the whole way about how hungry he was. When they got there Butters paid and quickly sat Tweek down to eat.

" You are extremely whiny when your hungry," Butters pointed out as Tweek took a large bite from his sandwich. Tweek smiled through his full mouth and nodded. Kenny told him that all the time. Tweek opened his mouth to speak bu he saw Butters eyes get wide and dart away.

" Well if it isn't my two ex boyfriends on what seems to be a lunch date," came Craigs voice as he approached the table. Tweek rolled his eyes, this was getting beyond ridiculous. Butters glance at Tweek in concern and then back up to Craig.

" Hell, Craig. It's not a date you you know it. Don't cause any trouble, please," Butters spoke up. Craig sneered and pushed Butters over to squeeze into the booth. Tweek watched him warily as he reached across the table and took one of his chips.

" You know I just passed Cartman on the street and I overheard an interesting conversation. He was telling Kyle about how loud you were. I don't recall you being that loud," Craig said with a smirk. He was trying to press Tweek's buttons. If he was still the same scared teenager he had been when he left i would have worked. Unfortunately, for Craig, he wasn't.

" Well that's probably because you're shit in bed Craig," Tweek smirked back. Craig's eyes narrowed in anger as he stared at Tweek. Tweek eyed him back wit a stoic look on his face.

" Well unfortunately for you Butters is here to inform you that your wrong," Craig growled. He looked over at Butters with a grin. Butters looked terrified to be dragged into the touchy discussion. He looked at Tweek with wide eyes full of questions. Tweek shrugged at him with indifference. This told Butters he didn't care what he said.

" W-well your not the best I ever had," Butters said quietly. Craig's eyes widened with surprise and hurt. He stared openly at the steam floating off his coffee. He looked up again as if he meant to speak but he just shook his head.

" Look Craig," Tweek started. Craig's blue eyes darted to his green. " I don't want to keep doing this. It's over. It's been over for years. You hurt me and I left. It was over four years ago."

Craig stared at him with wide eyes. His head cocked to the side with obvious confusion. Tweek could tell he hadn't been expecting any of this to be in any conversation ever.

" I hurt you?" Craig asked. Tweek nodded slowly. Butters sat quietly watching the display with interest and confusion. " I meant to," he whispered. " I didn't deserve you, but i didn't have the strength to leave. So I broke you over, and over, and over again. It took you so long to leave Tweekers, so long. Then when you finally did what i thought I wanted all along, I broke myself."

Craig's head fell to the table with a thump and a broken sob fell from his lips. Tweek looked at Butters for help but all butters did was stare open mouth at a sobbing Craig. Tweek reached out and touched CRaig's hand softly. Craig's head shot up like he had been electrocuted.

" Craig, do want to get out of here We can go back to the house. Me, you, and Butters?" Tweek asked Craig quietly. Craig nodded softly as he dropped his eyes to the table. Tweek stood and wrapped his hand around. Craig's wrist and urged him to follow. They made their way out the door. Butters following not far behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note**

 **I know it took longer than usual for me to get this chapter out**

 **I came down with the nasty flu this week**

 **Almost over it though :)**

 **Kenny had a great day with his sister. They talked all day about what they had been doing r the last four years. He looked at school projects, pictures, and report cards he had missed, too. It gave him a thousand more reasons to be proud of his little sister.**

 **He said goodbye to her as the sun fell below the horizon. His stomach growled at the thought of the food Tweek and Butters were making. A smile formed across his face as he thought of what he may do to both of them later. He was expecting a great night all around.**

 **What h wasn't expecting whn he walked through the door was to see Tweek with Craig's head of black hair on his lap. He stopped right inside the door, his heart frozen. Tweek noticed his presence almost immediately. He brought a finger up to his lips and ushered Kenny to sit beside him on the opposite side of Craig.**

 **"** **What the hell did I miss?" Kenny whispered harshly to him. Tweek looked at hm with surprise at his tone of voice.**

 **"** **He had a breakdown in the middle of the shop I felt bad so we brought him back here," Tweek said simply. Kenny sighed and laid his head on Tweek's shoulder. Life was so much simpler when they were back in Pennsylvania.**

 **"** **What kind of breakdown?" He asked quietly.**

 **"** **The kind where I would let him lay his head in my lap," Tweek replied smartly. Kenny gave him a look that said he didn't approve of the lack of detail. Tweek sighed and slowly edged out from under Craig. " Let' go out to the kitchen," he whispered. Kenny got up to follow him glancing back at Craig before he fully left the room.**

 **In the kitchen he saw Butters stirring a pot that looked alot like noodles. " I hope spaghetti is okay for dinner. I didn't quite feel like cooking," he said over his shoulder to Kenny. Kenny shrugged at him in return.**

 **"** **What happened today? Why is Craig fucking Tucker on the couch?" he questioned barely holding back his anger. He logically knew that Tweek wouldn't bring him here without a good reason, but seeing him so close to Tweek like that brought back to much.**

 **"** **We went to Tweek Bros. for lunch. Craig came to the table to start stuff. I told him I was tired of it, that he hurt me and it was over. He just broke down about how he hurt me because he didn't deserve me and hurt me so I'd leave. But when I finally left it broke him," Tweek said quietly. " We got him out of there. Even he doesn't deserve to break down like that in public."**

 **"** **Wow," Kenny said in shock. " That's pretty damn intense." Butters hummed with agreement as he finished straining the noodles. He began to plate it even plating up on**

 **"** **The funny part of the day being Tweek telling Craig he is shit in bed," Butters said with a smile. Kenny cracked a smile at that. He probably didn't appreciate that much.**

 **"** **I didn't find that at all amusing," came Craig's voice from the doorway. Kenny turned to find Craig leaning against the doorway. He looked horrible. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his face tear stained, and his hair disheveled.**

 **"** **Hey Craig. You want some spaghetti?" Butters asked him with a slightly guilty tone. They all sat down to eat in silence, the awkwardness of their guest filled the air. Craig avoided eye contact throughout the whole meal with obvious discomfort.**

 **"** **HEy, where is Cartman? He never misses dinner," Kenny suddenly said as Butters began to clear everyone's plates.**

 **"** **Oh, I paid for a hotel for him and Wendy tonight. Thought they might want a good night's sleep," Butters said with a laugh and a wink. Tweek laughed joyously at the indication. Kenny smirked as he smacked Butters' ass as he leaned over the table. The moment was ruined when Craig cleared his throat. They all looked at him with hesitation.**

 **"** **I could of went my entire life without knowing about any of that," Craig deadpanned. Kenny smiled at him cockily and tilted his head.**

 **"** **You can't tell me you've never had a threesome before Craig," he said jokingly. Kenny was trying to make the best of an awkward situation. This thing with Butters was obviously new and adding stressors probably wouldn't help it along.**

 **"** **Well I haven't," Craig said bitterly. " I'm just going to go." He made his way out of the kitchen but before he did he stopped. " Hey, Tweek," his said, his voice almost pained. Like what he was about to say was going to hurt.**

 **"** **Thanks." Then without another word he was gone. The heard the front door close with a slam.**

 **"** **Oh and thank you, too, Butters. You only served me hand and foot today while I cried in Tweek's lap like a baby," Butters said with a sneer. Tweek gave him a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek. Buytters continued to grumble under his breath but left it alone.**

 **Kenny wandered from the kitchen and up to the bedroom. He gathered things to brush his teeth, and get into more comfortable clothes. As he turned around to leave he spotted a box on the dresser. He approached it out of curiosity and threw open the top. Inside he found items he could only assume were Butters'. There were silk ropes, handcuffs, blindfolds, and toys among other things. The thing that caught his attention the most was the ball gag that was resting on top. He pulled it out and stared at it with hunger. The whole night just got a whole lot better.**

Kenny had a great day with his sister. They talked all day about what they had been doing r the last four years. He looked at school projects, pictures, and report cards he had missed, too. It gave him a thousand more reasons to be proud of his little sister.

He said goodbye to her as the sun fell below the horizon. His stomach growled at the thought of the food Tweek and Butters were making. A smile formed across his face as he thought of what he may do to both of them later. He was expecting a great night all around.

What h wasn't expecting whn he walked through the door was to see Tweek with Craig's head of black hair on his lap. He stopped right inside the door, his heart frozen. Tweek noticed his presence almost immediately. He brought a finger up to his lips and ushered Kenny to sit beside him on the opposite side of Craig.

" What the hell did I miss?" Kenny whispered harshly to him. Tweek looked at hm with surprise at his tone of voice.

" He had a breakdown in the middle of the shop I felt bad so we brought him back here," Tweek said simply. Kenny sighed and laid his head on Tweek's shoulder. Life was so much simpler when they were back in Pennsylvania.

" What kind of breakdown?" He asked quietly.

" The kind where I would let him lay his head in my lap," Tweek replied smartly. Kenny gave him a look that said he didn't approve of the lack of detail. Tweek sighed and slowly edged out from under Craig. " Let' go out to the kitchen," he whispered. Kenny got up to follow him glancing back at Craig before he fully left the room.

In the kitchen he saw Butters stirring a pot that looked alot like noodles. " I hope spaghetti is okay for dinner. I didn't quite feel like cooking," he said over his shoulder to Kenny. Kenny shrugged at him in return.

" What happened today? Why is Craig fucking Tucker on the couch?" he questioned barely holding back his anger. He logically knew that Tweek wouldn't bring him here without a good reason, but seeing him so close to Tweek like that brought back to much.

" We went to Tweek Bros. for lunch. Craig came to the table to start stuff. I told him I was tired of it, that he hurt me and it was over. He just broke down about how he hurt me because he didn't deserve me and hurt me so I'd leave. But when I finally left it broke him," Tweek said quietly. " We got him out of there. Even he doesn't deserve to break down like that in public."

" Wow," Kenny said in shock. " That's pretty damn intense." Butters hummed with agreement as he finished straining the noodles. He began to plate it even plating up on

" The funny part of the day being Tweek telling Craig he is shit in bed," Butters said with a smile. Kenny cracked a smile at that. He probably didn't appreciate that much.

" I didn't find that at all amusing," came Craig's voice from the doorway. Kenny turned to find Craig leaning against the doorway. He looked horrible. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his face tear stained, and his hair disheveled.

" Hey Craig. You want some spaghetti?" Butters asked him with a slightly guilty tone. They all sat down to eat in silence, the awkwardness of their guest filled the air. Craig avoided eye contact throughout the whole meal with obvious discomfort.

" HEy, where is Cartman? He never misses dinner," Kenny suddenly said as Butters began to clear everyone's plates.

" Oh, I paid for a hotel for him and Wendy tonight. Thought they might want a good night's sleep," Butters said with a laugh and a wink. Tweek laughed joyously at the indication. Kenny smirked as he smacked Butters' ass as he leaned over the table. The moment was ruined when Craig cleared his throat. They all looked at him with hesitation.

" I could of went my entire life without knowing about any of that," Craig deadpanned. Kenny smiled at him cockily and tilted his head.

" You can't tell me you've never had a threesome before Craig," he said jokingly. Kenny was trying to make the best of an awkward situation. This thing with Butters was obviously new and adding stressors probably wouldn't help it along.

" Well I haven't," Craig said bitterly. " I'm just going to go." He made his way out of the kitchen but before he did he stopped. " Hey, Tweek," his said, his voice almost pained. Like what he was about to say was going to hurt.

" Thanks." Then without another word he was gone. The heard the front door close with a slam.

" Oh and thank you, too, Butters. You only served me hand and foot today while I cried in Tweek's lap like a baby," Butters said with a sneer. Tweek gave him a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek. Buytters continued to grumble under his breath but left it alone.

Kenny wandered from the kitchen and up to the bedroom. He gathered things to brush his teeth, and get into more comfortable clothes. As he turned around to leave he spotted a box on the dresser. He approached it out of curiosity and threw open the top. Inside he found items he could only assume were Butters'. There were silk ropes, handcuffs, blindfolds, and toys among other things. The thing that caught his attention the most was the ball gag that was resting on top. He pulled it out and stared at it with hunger. The whole night just got a whole lot better.


	16. Chapter 16

Tweek and Butters made their way upstairs after spending time cleaning and chatting. During that time Butters found himself wishing that they didn't have to leave. They may still have a little less than two weeks left but he had a feeling it was going to fly by all to quick.

Tweek let out a gasp as he opened the door. Butters opened the door the rest of the way. Kenny had laid everything from the bed out neatly on display. Butters smiled widely. He never took notice to how large his selection had grown.

Butters eyes fell on Kenny standing at the end of the bed. He stood naked, his lean body swaying slightly from side to side, as he eyed everything thoughtfully.

" I want you to pick out the things you're comfortable trying Tweekie," Kenny finally said as he looked over, his blue eyes shining. Tweek walked forward hesitantly with Butters following close behind. Butters wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist as he reached the bed. He kissed his neck gently and rested his chin on his shoulder.

" There is so much here," Tweek said softly. Both Kenny and Butters heard the fear in his voice. Butters hugged him a little tighter to offer a bit of support to his anxiety.

" I'll make it a little less scary, Tweek. Ken, all the stuff on the bottom of the bed, take it off. None of that stuff is for beginners we can save that for a later date," Butters started. Kenny nodded and began grabbing things and throwing them back in the box. " Now, I know we discussed the gag. So we will place it over here." Butters placed the gag on the bedside table with a little smile in Tweek's direction.

Kenny finished clearing off the bottom of the bed trying to make it less overwhelming. " I know we didn't discuss restraints Tweekie. You don't have to try them if you don't' want to," Kenny said as he put the last of the things back in the box. Tweek eyed few options nervously. He had been curious about them for awhile.

" I want to try these," Tweek said as he lifted up a pair of cuffs. Butters smiled widely at hm as he reached up and grabbed them from him. He placed them them on the table beside the gag. The rest of the things on the bed were thrown unceremoniously into the corner.

" Now the only thing left to discuss. Tweek this is new so I really need you to let me know if you become to scared or too uncomfortable. So if I can see your face two hard blinks is your starting to get uncomfortable with something and I'll change it up. Three is a hard stop. If I can't see your face I want you to tap either I or Kenny with your feet. Okay?"

Tweek nodded slowly. Butters took the handcuffs of the table, pulled Tweeks arms behind his back and placed them around his wrists. Tweek let our a slow breath and gave an experimental yank. " Are they okay?" Kenny asked hesitantly. He was excited but also terrified of scaring Tweek.

Tweek nodded slowly and looked back at him. " Yeah they're okay."

Butters grabbed KEnny's hand and yanked him off t bed to te center of the room. " I'm done coddling now." Kenny gave him a look of terror. He wasn't sure what Butters was doing. KEnny glanced back at Tweek, he looked scared.

" Tweek before I put that gag in your mouth you are going tosuck us off. Come here," Butters said in a tone Kenny didn't realize he could have. Tweek wen to stand up and Butters laughed. " No. Loud, noisy sluts don't get to walk. Crawl." Tweek froze for a second, his eyes wide. Kenny could tell he was trying to process whether or not he liked what was happening. Hen, to his amazement, Tweek got to his knees, eyes to the floor.

Kenny's cock twitched at the sight. Butters looked over at him with a big grin. Kenny had never expected him to be so dominant. Tweek suddenly appeared at their feet, his head bowed towards the floor. KEnny wondered if that was him being naturally submissive or if he had done some research.

" Good boy," Butters said softly with a smile. Kenny saw Tweek's length harden at the praise. He smiled widely at the realization that Tweek was enjoying himself. " Look at me," Butters demanded and Tweek's eyes darted up to his. " Good." Tweek sent a small nervous smile in response. " Now suck Kenny's dick for me nice and good. Maybe I'll give you a treat later."

Tweek leaned over and instantly tok Kenny in his mouth. There was no hesitation like there normally would be. Kenny's knees almost gave out at the pleasure. Butters slid behind him to give support and Kenny let himself lean backwards.

" He's a natural," BUtters whispered in his ear. KEnny nodded enthusiastically and let out a moan as Tweek did something new and magical with his tongue. Kenny' legs began to tremble as he got close to his orgasm. He felt Butters hands and lips all over him, it added to the pleasure.

Then suddenly he was gone and so was Tweek's mouth. Kenny moaned with the loss and opened his eyes. Butters hadoved to crouch down behind Tweek. He had his fingers wrapped in Tweek's hair tightly to pull his head back sharply.

Tweek's eyes fell on Kenny's, filled with lust. HIs lips were swollen and open has his breath puffed passed them rapidly. " Wedon't want him to com yet do we little slut?" Butters asked in a slight whisper. Tweek shook his head slowly and bit his lip.

Butters smiled seductively up at Kenny. He stood carefully, his eyes sparking with lust that seemed almost out of place there. He grabbed Tweek's hair again. Kenny almost would of said too tight if h hadn't heard Tweek whimper in pleasure. " Open," came Butters' voice through Kenny's lustful haze. He watched Tweeks mouth open wide, his tongue stuck out slightly, and Butters sizeable cock disappeared deep within it.

Tweek's eyes stayed open and on Kenny the whole time. It was erotic; The sexiest thing he had ever seen. Butters let go of Tweek's hair after a few minutes. Tweek drew in a big breath s drool leaked down his chin. Kenny felt his chest rise and fall, heavy with want. Butters took a finger to Tweek's cheek lovingly. " You're such a good boy. I think you earned your treat."

Tweek smiled sweetly at him. Butters walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the gag. H handed i to Kenny with a sly smile. " You want the honors?"

" Hell yeah," Kenny answered. He went over to his boyfriend who was still on his knees his eyes on the ground. Kenny ran a hand through his hair. " Yo still doing okay, babe?" he whispered softly. Tweek nodded slowly and let out a whimper.

" Touch me, please," he begged quietly. Kenny ran his fingers along his shoulders and his chest.

" Not yet. Open your mouth for me, sweetheart." Tweek obeyed hesitantly. Kenny placed the gag in his mouth and buckled in the back. He walked around him to the front. " Look at me," he said firmly. Kenny groaned at the sight in front of him.

" What a beautiful little slut," Butters said as he approached. " Do you want your treat now?" Tweek nodded enthusiastically. Butters pulled him up by his armpits and directed him towards the bed. " Bend over," he ordered when they finally reached the bed.

Tweek bent over slowly, spreading his legs slightly apart. Butters grabbed his cheeks apart to view his entrance. He softly ran a finger across it. Tweek let out a muffled moan. " We're going to take turns fucking this pretty little hole. Doesn't that sound nice Ken?"

Kenny hummed in agreement and reached for the lube. " You first," he said as he handed it to him. Butters growled in appreciation and pulled Kenny into a searing kiss. They only let loose when they heard a desperate moan release from Tweek.

" You're a desperate little slut aren't you Tweekie?" Butters asked as he lubed up his fingers and slowly pushed one in. Tweek pushed back impatiently on his finger. Butters let ot an amused laugh. " And impatient." He brought his free hand down with a violent smack onTweek's backside.

Kenny froze waiting for a safety signal to appear. Instead, he heard a low guttural groan that must of started deep in Tweek's chest. He watched as a red handprint welled up on his golden skin. One day he was going to make the whole thing shine red.

" Should I use a condom?" Butters asked as he pushed in a third finger.

Kenny leaned down to Tweek's twisted head, letting his mouth rest gently against the shell of his ear. " Do you want to feel BUtters fill you with his come?" he whispered huskily. Tweek gave a large nod in response. Kenny smirked an stood up casually. " He wants you to come deep inside his ass," Kenny said with a wide smile.

Butters pulled his fingers out of Tweek who whined at the loss. BUtters prepared himself quickly and then drove himself quickly and tn drove himself in. Kenny watched as Butters drove into Tweek at steady and probably maddening pace. KEnny followed every movement with lust filled eyes.

Suddenly, KEnny wanted more than just those muffled sounds. HE leaned forward, catching Butters eye before he released the buckle on the back of Tweek's head. The room instantly filled with sweet music.

" Harder! Please Butters! Harder!" Tweek screamed the second his mouth was free. Butters compiled,turning Tweek's screams into guttural grunts of pleasure. Kenny could tell BUtters w close as his pace started to become erratic. " Touch me, Ken! Please," Tweek begged trying to find his release.

Butters came to the sound of Tweek's begging, riding out his intense orgasm deep inside of Tweek. He caught Kenny's wrist suddenly when he saw him reaching for Tweek's length. " Not yet," he said firmly. Tweek sobbed with desperation at his words.

" Don't worry Tweekie," Butters said sweetly. " You'll like what's coming next. Go ahead Ken," he said with a smile and wink. Kenny thrust into Tweek fully in one go. Tweek screamed loudly as he pulled on his handcuffs. Kenny thrust quickly and accurately hitting the spot tt he's hd so much practice finding.

Kenny saw Butrs whisperin iTweek's ear. Tweek was shaking hi hd, tears rolling down his face. KEnny almost stopped but realized he hadn't used any of his signals. Kenny could feel himself getting close; He wasn't sure he could hold on much longer.

Kenny saw Tweek's eyes suddenly burst open, his whole body tensed, and then he was coming without anyone ever touching him. KEnny followed right behind him as Tweek's tight hole milked him. Then Tweek and him were collapsing onto the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Kenny woke the next morning to the sun shining through the blinds. He stretched out his tired muscles that ached from last night's activities. Rolling over he found Tweek spread out on top of Butters. HE looked so calm and relaxed.

Kenny felt the sudden need to pee but the only way out of bed was crawling over the two sleeping boys. He tried to crawl carefully as to not wake them but he slipped and ended up kneeing Butters in the side. Butters let out a startled grunt and peeked his eyes open.

" Well good morning to you too," Butters grumbled.

" I'm just trying to get to the bathroom," he said as he finished crawling the rest of the way over. Butters reached out and grabbed Kenny's wrist. Kenny looked back at him surprised.

" Thanks for last night," he whispered. KEnny's face broke into a grin. He leaned down and kissed Butters softly.

" No problem," he whispered back. Then with the bathroom calling still he took off out the door. Butters moved his fingers along the back of the boy on top of him.

" Hey Tweek," he whispered back. Tweek shifted slightly and then huffed. " You alright?" Butters asked as he twisted a fist into Tweek's hair.

" Hm, sore," Tweek muttered into Butters chest. Butters smiled warmly as Kenny entered back into the room.

" Do you want to run our lover a bath, Ken?" Kenny chuckled at Butters wording and gave him a nod. He went back through the door quickly. Butters heard the water start and sighed. " Tweek if you want a bath your gonna need to move," Butters said softly.

Tweek nodded and shifted slowly. He winced as a familiar pain, though not felt in quite awhile, shot through his spine. He went to stand up slowly but his knees gave out and he crumpled to the floor.

" Oh, hamburgers!" Butters exclaimed as he clamored out of bed to examine Tweek. " You alright, Tweek? Oh man we got to rough on you huh? Why didn't you stop us?" he rambled questions out. Bruises had formed on Tweek's his and thighs where they had grabbed him last night. His wrists seemed raw from the handcuffs trying to find his release.

" I didn't stop you because I enjoyed myself. I'm really sore this morning. Carry me?" Butters looked him in the eye trying to find a lie in his words. When he found none he scooped Tweek up easily in his arms.

Butters carried Tweek to the bathroom carefully as to not jostle his sore muscles to much. Tweek had his head laying on Butters shoulder breathing in the scent of him. He smelled like Butters and sex; It was intoxicating.

Steam drifted out of the bathroom as Butters opened it. Kenny was was leaning over the tub his arm under the faucet testing the temperature. He looked over when he heard the door and smiled at the sight of Tweek held in Butters arms.

" Bubbles and epsom salt just like you like it," Kenny said as Butters layed Tweek gently in the tub. Tweek melted into the water with a hum. Kenny heard the water from the sink run and then he was back at his side with a glass of water and Tweek's medicine bag.

" Whenever you're ready Tweek there's a glass of water and your med on the back of the toilet. Tweek hummed in response but did nothing else to acknowledge either of them. Kenny gave Butters shoulder a squeeze and they exited the bathroom.

" We left some really bad bruises on him Ken," Butters said once they had made it down to the kitchen. Butters started to get things out for french toast but Kenny could tell he was upset. " Was I too rough, Ken?" He asked finally turning around to face him.

" Kenny looked at him with confusion. " I don't think so Butters. If we had been to rough he would of let us know." Butters rubbed his knuckles together with anxiety at Kenny's words.

" It was his first time with that kind of stuff, Ken. I know I went too far for the first time. I just put those cuffs on him and then I did what I would normally do but Tweek isn't normal and…"

" Butters," Kenny said, shaking his shoulders. " Butters, everything was fine. Tweek liked it, I could tell. I've bruised him like that before Butters. EVerything is fine." Kenny pulled Butters into his arms as the poor boy shook in his panic. How many times had he done this exact same things for Tweek. Too many times to count.

" So I'm assuming somebody fucked up like I warned them they would," Cartman said cutting through Butters' sobs. Kenny threw him a glare so vicious you would think they were still childhood enemies. Cartman smirked at him, his eyes glinting with humor.

" Nobody fucked up, fatass. Everything is fine," Kenny growled as he held onto Butters even tighter. Cartman scoffed and placed his overnight bag on the table. Kenny felt Butters breath become more shallow with Eric's confrontation. " Butters you need to take deep breaths. YOur getting too worked up," Kenny said. He held Butters our at arms length to look him in the eye.

Butters shook his head, his body shaking, and his mind racing. Kenny saw Tweek enter the room, no shirt on, his bruises dark against his skin. He sent him a look pleading for help with the panicking boy.

" Well no wonder you're freaking out. BUtters what the hell did you do to Twitchy?" Cartman asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. Butters let out a loud, cracking sob.

" Shut the fuck up, Eric," Tweek growled as he moved forward quickly. He pulled out his cannabis oil from the medicine bag that he luckily brought downstairs with him. " Hey, Butters," he spoke softly. " Look here, lover," he commanded softer still, pushing Kenny out of the way. Kenny moved away quickly, Tweek knew how to handle this better than him.

" I'm sorry," Butters cried as he looked up into Tweek's eyes. Tweek gave him a tender smile. Kenny saw him use that smile when he skyped with patients. He was good at this. " No, sweetie. I'm fine. Open u and lift your tongue." Butters complied, though with a small bit of hesitation.

" I'll make breakfast. Go snuggle on the couch," Kenny said sweetly. He placed a kiss on both boys foreheads before they left. Kenny began to busy himself with french toast when Cartman's bowl clattered to the sink.

" Seriously, though, poor boy, what did you two do to Tweek?" Cartman asked seriously. Kenny rolled his eyes as he whisked the eggs and milk together.

" Nothing he didn't want," he answered simply. Cartman's face twisted into a look of disgust. He turned to the sink, rinsed his bowl, then leaned against the counter.

" Wendy most definitely wouldn't want me to bruise her like that," Cartman commented. Kenny eyed him with irritation. He couldn't decide if it was any of his business. " EVeryone has their preference," he says with a shrug. " Why do you even care?"

Eric's face became uncomfortable as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee. He sipped it cautiously while he examined the tile at his feet. " Butters hasn't always had the best of relationships. The last one was really bad. He showed up on my doorstep battered. That's why he lives here now. I think the bruises brought back too much."

Kenny listened while he fried up the last of the french toast. He frowned at what he heard and drew his eyebrows together in confusion. If he was uncomfortable why wouldn't he say so?

" Then what's up with all the bondage stuff that he owns?" Kenny asked mostly to himself.

" He got into that after all that. I think it's because he likes to be in control. So no one can hurt him." Kenny fidgeted a little as he plated up the food. He hoped they hadn't retraumatized Butters. Maybe they did too much, too soon. It gave him a kind of heavy feeling way down in the center of his gut. What do they do now?


	18. Chapter 18

Tweek took Butters to the couch as his breathing slowly began to even out. Tweek sat first and pulled the upset boy into his lap. He planted kisses to his face as he whispered sweet things to him. Butters head eventually fell to Tweek's shoulder in exhaustion.

" I don't want to be like him," Butters whispered sadly. He repeated it like a mantra. Like if he stopped he would forget. It sounded like something he chanted a lot in his head that he couldn't seem to escape.

" Like who?" Tweek finally asked as he ran fingers up and down the other boy's arms.

" Like my ex," Butters answered after awhile. Tweek held him tight as he began to cry softly once again.

" Tell me about it Butters. Say everything on your mind."

" He started out so sweet," Butters started with a shaky voice. " He made me feel special. Like I was the most special thing in the world. It was like that for an entire year. THen everything changed when we moved in together." Butters shifted slightly in Tweek's grasp, as if he could shake the memories flowing through his mind. Tweek just continued to listen, his grip never faltering.

" It started with him just saying mean things every now and then. It escalated quickly though," Butters took a stuttered breath. " The first time he hit me it was actually while we were having sex. He didn't like the way I was riding him. HE apologized right away and I forgave him. I figured he just got wrapped up in the moment. I was wrong."

Butters tried to shift again and bumped into one of Tweek's bruises. Tweek tried not to react but he couldn't help but let out a hiss of pain. BUtters looked up at him with a look of terror. " I'm fine," Tweek said reassuringly with a kind smile. " Keep talking."

BUtters ran his hand softly over the bruise on Tweek's wrist. " It got to the point where I was always covered in bruises. We were together for another year after that. My breaking point wasn't the bruises or the hurtful words. It wasn't even his attempts to keep me away from my friends. It was the night he raped me and beat me within and inch of my life."

Tweek shuddered at the horror of it. Craig had done a lot of horrible things but he had never laid a hand on him. He couldn't imagine him ever getting to that point. " I remember making the decision to leave but I don't remember actually leaving. The next thing I remember is Eric opening the door and rushing me to the hospital."

Tweek sat in silence. At first waiting to see if Butters had anymore to say and then just to let Butters sit in quiet for a little while. " You know," Tweek finally said after a few moments of silence. " These bruises don't make you like him. I got these bruises from you giving me pleasure. I enjoyed myself. Hell, I'll let you do it again as many times as you want."

Butters looked up at Tweek with something in his eyes, something he didn't recognize. Then suddenly Kenny was there, three plates of breakfast balanced precariously in his arms. " There's my two favorite men. I've got breakfast," he said trying to lighten the mood. Eric followed behind him with glasses and a pitcher of orange juice.

He sat it down on the coffee table with a loud clunk. " I'm going to work. Don't say I've never did anything for you."

" Thank you," Butters said softly, his hazel eyes meeting Eric's brown. Cartman simply gave a nod and headed out the door.

" You feeling any better?" Kenny asked as he dug into his breakfast. Butters nodded and shifted himself off of Tweek's lap. He bit into his breakfast and gave a wide grin.

" This is really good Ken," he said brightly. Kenny gave him one of his charming smiles. Tweek gave a thumbs up in agreement, his mouth too full to agree verbally.

The rest of breakfast passed quietly. They were too busy enjoying the meal to have any discussions. When they were finished , the TV turned on for entertainment, Tweek stood and began clearing dishes. " I can get that," Butters said as he watched Tweek move around with a slight limp.

Tweek stopped and sent him a lopsided smile. " Don't worry about it. I've got to stretch out the last of this soreness," Tweek said with a wink. Butters' cheeks turned bright pink and heard Kenny give a barking laugh. He curled up onto the couch and slowly drifted off to the sounds of their merriment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey all**

 **sorry this update took so long**

 **Crazy busy with work and stuff**

 **I promise this story is done I just have to**

 **get it switched over to the computer**

 **;) Enjoy guys**

The next few days were quiet. Just like the net two weeks. People visited on and off. The drama had edged off after everything from their past had been confronted.

Butters handled Tweek like a porcelain doll after that night. Kenny watched Tweek slowly become more irritated. Kenny kind of agreed with Tweek. He had been fine after their encounter, but Butters wouldn't believe it no matter how many times you told him so. Which led them to where they currently were.

It was the last night they would spend here. Tweek was adamant that he would not take no for an answer. He had Kenny tie him up, blindfold him, and stick a vibrating plug in. Ken had the control for it but he was going to give it to Butters.

" Hey Butters," Kenny called down the hall, " we need to talk to you." BUtters stopped in his doorway.

" I know this situation quite well and I'm not falling for it," Butters said matter of factly. Kenny rolled his eyes at him with annoyance.

" Butters it's our last night here. We want to snuggle you one last time before we leave. Is that a crime?" Kenny replied, slipping in a tiny white lie. They definitely want to snuggle but only after Tweek had been thoroughly ravished.

Butters shot Kenny a guilty look. " All right then," he said. KEnny moved bac in a way that would block Butters view of Tweek from the door. As Butters finally entered the room Kenny stopped him.

" So I lied a little bit. I need you to close your eyes. We have a present for you." Butters narrowed his eyes with suspicion but decided to close his eyes anyway. Kenny approached him after looking back to check on Tweek. He was waiting patiently.

" Okay, I need you to hold out a hand." Butters followed direction hesitantly. Kenny put the controller into Butters' hand, moving his thumb to hover over the button. Kenny moved behind him, pulling on Butters hips until his butt rested against his erection. " Press the button," he whispered seductively in his ear.

Butters shivered at the touch and the ghosted lips over his ear. BUtters shivered at the touch and the ghosted lips over his ear. BUtters felt himself obeying before he consciously made the decision to do so. He heard a whine in front of him and his eyes flew open. Tweek was shaking as the plug in his ass vibrated against his prostate. Butters tried to back away before he realized Kenny was still behind him.

" You're not going to refuse our little minx, are you? He's been begging for you," Kenny said as he ran his hands across Butters stomach. " He's all yours tonight Butters. I'm going to watch from over there." Kenny pointed at the chair at the corner or the room.

Butters walked forward and let his hands fall to the almost faded bruises. Tweek whimpered at the thought of BUtters walking away. " Butters, please," he begged softly. Kenny watched as the bulge in his pants grow. ' Got him' he thought smugly.

" Hmm, maybe if you beg a little more I might give you want," Butters growled at him. Tweek whimpered loudly as Butters hands wandered. Butters glanced over at Kenny with a smirk. He watched Kenny rubbing himself through his jeans. Butters tsked at the show.

" You're going to come too soon if you start now," Butters warned him. Kenny groaned as he glanced over at Tweek with a look of longing. Butters shook his head " You're going to do this right, Ken," he said firmly.

Butters grabbed a pair of restraints from the box laying beside the bed. Kenny eyed him warily and began to stand up and began to stand up. " Butters, what?" Kenny was interrupted by a push that sent him back into the chair. He shackled each of Kenny's arms to the chair.

" You'll come when I let you," Butters whispered in his ear. Kenny groaned and pulled nervously at the restraints. Butters could tell Kenny wasn't used to not being in control. BUtters gave him a sly smile and hit the button on the remote to make the plug vibrate more.

" Oh god, Butters! Please!" Tweek yelled. Kenny groaned at the sound like music in his ears. His hands were pulled into fists as he stared transfixed.

" Doesn't he look beautiful?" Butters whispered into Kenny's ear. Kenny shuddered at his words. " I'm going to give you a really good show."

Butters heard a pounding on the walls and laughed. " Oh little slut you being too noisy again." Buttes said in a sing-song voice. Tweek gave a loud whimper in response.

Butters reached into the top drawer in the dresser beside Kenny, pulling out a pair of socks. He sent Kenny a beaming smile as he approached Tweek. He shoved the socks in Tweek's mouth and his noises became muffled. " You're going to wake the whole neighborhood."

Tweek shuddered in response. He lifted his hips begging to be touched. Butters dragged his fingers down the bound boys chest. As he approached Tweek's leaking cock he switched directions bringing his hands down the boys thigh.

Tweek was shaking, on the verge of coming, as Butters turned off the vibrating plug in his ass. Tweek cried through the socks in his mouth in frustration. " Don't worry love, you're going to come more than once tonight," Butters whispered sweetly in his ear.

BUtters hands roamed freely across Tweek's body, everywhere except where Tweek truly wanted them. He quickly threw off the night pants he was wearing across the room and into Kenny's lap. Butters heard Kenny whimper, a sound that was very unlike him. " The best part about that plug is you're already for me," Butters declared to Tweek as he slid into his tight heat. He watched as Tweek pulled against his restraints. Butters could tell he was desperate to touch, or be touched, he wasn't sure.

Butters started a fast, heavy rhythm. One that he believed he wasn't going to be able to keep for long. Especially if Tweek continued to bring his hips up to greet his every thrust with earnest like he was.

As he felt himself getting close he wrapped his hand around Tweek's length. He could tell the other man was close by the way his legs shook around his waist. Butters leaned down and dragged his tongue up Tweek's neck. He reached Tweek's ear and nibbled it before he whispered, " Come for me."

Tweek's back arched, his whole body shaking, as he came all over their chests and stomach. Butters came a few moments after dropping down exhausted onto the smaller boy.


	20. Chapter 20

The sound of Kenny struggling against his restraints brought Butters back from his bliss. He had almost forgotten about the other boy. He ripped the blindfold from Tweek's eyes. Tweek looked exhausted but pleased. " Don't go to sleep yet, love. I've got something I want you to watch. He grabbed the vibrating plug and grabbed the lube off the bedside table. Tweek's eyes grew large as he watched Butters spread lube over the toy.

" I told you that you were going to come more than once tonight," Butters explained with a smirk. He slid the toy easily into place and turned it on low. " I want you to watch me ride your man Tweek."

Tweek let out a muffled whimper as Butters finally turned and gave his full attention to the man shackled to the chair. KEnny gave a ;leading look of desperation. " Butters, peas. I need to come. I need it," he whined.

Butters smiled at him as he undid the button on his jeans. " Oh don't worry, Ken. All in good time, I promise. Now lift up these hips so I can pull everything down. " Kenny complied quickly, his desperation obvious. Butters took his time freeing Kenny's length. It was throbbing and red with need.

" You're going to love this Ken," Butters told him as he spread an even layer of lube onto his aching cock. Kenny's head fell back with pleasure at the touch of Butters lubed hand. " Are you watching, Tweek?," Butters asked over his shoulder. Tweek's eyes met his right away and he nodded eagerly.

With that Butters sank down slowly onto Kenny, letting himself stretch to accommodate him. Kenny's mouth flew open as he let out a strangled moan. Butters grinned as he started a steady pace, one that he personally enjoyed.

" Oh god, Butter. Fuck! Please let me touch you. Please," Kenny begged him. Butters, almost to far into pleasure to care, ripped the knots open that held Kenny in place. Kenny's hands flew to Butters' hips, digging into his skin. " I'm going to take over if that's alright with you," Kenny said as he rammed into BUtters to prove a point. Butters groaned and reached for the dresser. He found the remote for the vibrator and turned it all the way u

He heard Tweek sob with pleasure and grinned. " Fuck me hard," Butters growled. Kenny began slamming into him over and over. Butters closed his eyes and let the pleasure take him. He felt Kenny's hand wrap around him as his rhythm began to lose itself.

Kenny came first filling Butters full with his load. He jerked Butters to finish not even a minute after.

Butters sagged gratefully against kenny right after he found his second release. Kenny picked him up carefully and brought him to the bed. Butters turned his head just in time to see Tweek's eyes roll into the back of his head and stop moving.

Kenny laid Butters down on the bed and panicked. " Shit, Butters. I think he just passed out!" Butters nodded and put a hand to Kenny's arm.

" I know. Relax. Go and get the stuff to clean up. I'll take care of it," Butters said calmly. Kenny didn't look entirely convinced.

" How," Kenny asked. Butters smiled at him gently. He reached over, turned off the vibrator and pulled it out gently. Kenny looked at him expectantly. Butters just smiled sweetly and dragged his tongue up Tweek's length, flicking it skillfully across the head.

Tweek's eyes flew open as he sucked in large breath and came all over Butters' face. Kenny's eyes were open wide with shock at the intensity of it. " Now Kenny if you would, please, go and grab a wet rag," Butters said simplu.

Kenny nodded quickly and took off. Butters took the socks out of Tweek's moth and began to untie him. " It wasn't my intention for you to pass out. Are you alright?" Butters asked as he undid the last knot. Tweek's arms instantly wrapped around Butters.

" I'm great! It was amazing! I passed out from pleasure, I promise. I love you, Butters," Tweek said as he ran fingers through the others boy's hair. Butters eyes widened as he sat back to look at Tweek and then at the door he had just heard open. Kenny stood, a warm washcloth in his hand, and a small smile on his face. " Don't look so surprised, Butters," he teased. " It was pretty obvious." Kenny brought the rag over and began cleaning both boys up. " If you're worried about what I think Butters it's okay. I believe someone can love more than one person at a time. I love you too."

Butters turned a shade of scarlett and tucked himself into Tweek's side. Kenny chuckled as he finished cleaning everyone off. He gave each boy a kiss on the head, crawled in beside them and quickly fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Kenny woke to the blaring o his alarm clock. He groaned ungratefully at the disturbance of his rest. " Wy do we have an alarm set? We are on vacation," he sighed as he threw the blanket over his head.

" It' probably because you have to leave to catch a plane," Butters' voice said from somewhere in the room. His voice sounded sad, almost like he may cry. Kenny pulled himself out from underneath the covers.

Tweek was placing clothes neatly in suitcases while Butters watched sadly from the chair in the corner. " YOu alright, Butters?" he questioned as he pulled his feet off the side of t bed.

Butters eyes drifted up to meet Kenny's. " I finally feel happy and safe. And now you guys are leaving. It's like the universe sent you here to tease me with what could be. It's not fair," he spoke as he began to sob. Kenny was on his feet and at Butters' in seconds.

Kenny placed his hands gently on Butters knees. " Butters, look at me and listen closely," Kenny said firmly. Butters looked at him, tears streaming down his face and nodded.

" If you think this meant nothing to us, I'm insulted. We are going t be here with you every chance we get." Butters nodded again but the words didn't seem to appeas ehistears. BUttes reached out and clung to Kenny, his fingers digging roughly into his comforters upper arms.

" What if he finds me, Ken?" Kenny looked up at Tweek with concern. Butters was having an obvious panic attack. He pulled the boy close and whispered softly in his ear.

" If that ever happens you come tous as fast as you can," Butters shook uncontrollably. Kenny looked up at Tweek for help. Twee smiled sadly at him and put his hand on Butters head.

" I'm finished packing, Ken. Can you take the luggage down to the car?" A loud cracked sob escaped Butters when he heard Tweek speak. Kenny looked up at Tweek questioningly. Tweek smiled softly at him and mouthed at him to go.

Kenny got up and threw on his cloths Tweek had laid out on the bed for him. He watched as Tweek took his place comforting Butters. He felt slightly guilty that he could't comfort him enough.

He shook his head and grabbed the suitcases. A crowd had gathered in the living room, he assumed to send them off to the airport. He grinned widely at everyone, even Craig, who stood sheepishly in the corner. " He Eric, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kenny asked at the door.

Eric gave him a quick nod and excused himself from his current conversation. H followed Kenny to the car helping load the suitcases. " Well what do you want poor boy?" Cartman asked after the task was finished and words had yet to be spoken.

Kenny blew out a puff of air in thought. " Butters' ex? Is there any way he could find him?" he finally asked. Eric shifted uncomfortably as the subject came up again,. His eyes drifted out to the street and his hands sank into his pocket.

" It's a possibility," he said firmly. Kenny's heart sank at the thought. " He comes through town occasionally asking after him. The town knows what happened so we say he took off, hasn't been seen. But if he ever saw Butters wandering around town… " Eric's eyes snapped to Kenny's with fierceness. " I won't let that happen, Kenny."

Kenny gripped Cartman's shoulder firmly, his breath evening out. " I believe you. Maybe we can move him out with us after a while. Then he will be safe. For now though, thank you for taking care of him." Cartman grunte as an answer and turned back towards the house.

" Let's knock this mushy shit off anget gng." Kenny took the stairs two at a time and peeked through the doorway. Butters was still wrapped around Twee, his fingers digging desperately into his skin. Almost like he could keep him there, anchored down with his grip.

" Boys, it's time to go," he said softly meeting Tweek's eyes. They were sad with the knowledge that they were leaving Butters in this state. Butters slowly withdrew from Tweek, his movements dull wi emotional pain. " Give us a week or two Burs and we will fly you out to see us, okay?"

Butters nodded slowly and followed them down the stairs. The dre to the airport was eerily quiet. Something ab the whole thing t felt entirely off. Kenny thought it oer as he watched the landscape pass quickly by the window. The first time Tweek and Kenny had left they wanted out of the tiny backwards twn. Everything about felt wrong back then. Nw they had reasons to stay. They had people who need them now, people who loved them. The things they felt like they didn't have before.

Hugs were exchanged as they waited for their plane. Craig stood nervously in the background hesitant to make himself known.

Tweek squeezed Kenny's hand and shot him a glance tt spoke a thousand words, Kenny smed softly and nodded.

Tweek approached Craig quickly. Craig opened his mouth to ask but was cut off when he was pulled fiercely into a hug. Craig froze at the contact and lifted his eyes to Kenn. Kenny gave him a crooked smile and a shrug. H really had no idea why Tweek did half the things he did.

" Craig," Tweek said pulling back o look him in the eye. " Be happy. You deserve to be happy. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even you" Craig stared into Tweek eyes looking for something only the two of them knew.

A small smile formed on taller boys lips after a few seconds. " Alright, Tweek. Thank you," Craig finally said. Tweek gave him a beaming smile anmade hiway back over to Kenny. He slid and arm around his waist and snuggled into him.

" Keep in touch this time would you, Poor boy. I can't listen to all the whining again," Eric said stuffing his hands into his pockets, as he was prone to do when he as uncomfortable.

" Will do fattass. We will be ba as soon as we can. We will miss you guys. Butters? Will you walk with us to the gate?" Butters shuffled forward, a sad smile on his face.

" Sure, fellas." They walked in silence, Kenny and Tweek on either side of Butters. Their gate ame into view and the to boys felt Butters fingers digging into their wrists.

" We will be back as soon we can Butters. Don't worry, okay," Tweek sa as he kissed hi cheek sweetly.

" We love you so much Leopold Stotch," Kenny whispered in hi other ear. Butters nodded as a tear fell down his chek.

" Go before you miss your plane. Call me when you land so know you're se. I love you guys." Kenny and Tweek waved as they entered the gate hand in hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note:**

 **So everyone this is the last chapter!**

 **I will be making a sequel but**

 **It will be awhile because I am**

 **also working on something else :)**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed**

It had been six months. Kenny eyed the calendar on the fridge as he ate his breakfast. Six months since they had finally gone back to South Park. Butters had visited three times since then. It seemed odd that they accidently added a third person but it was nice.

Last night as they spoke to their lover on the phone Tweek told Butters that they were discussing moving back. Not only because they wanted to be back home Eric had mentioned Butters ex coming around more often. It made them extremely nervous and they wanted their Butters to be safe.

Butters had squealed with excitement. He was so excited, in fact, that they both heard him drop the phone. The two boys glanced at each other with amusement. The boy they loved was so easy to excite.

" When are you moving?" he asked when he had finally picked the phone back up, his breath puffing into the phone in short bursts.

" We don't know Butters. A few months tops. We have to get everything situated with the apartment, and jobs, and finding jobs out there," Kenny had told him. He could almost feel the warmth of his smile through the phone.

" Okay! I'll start looking for places. Just text me the price range and things like that!" Butters rattled on excitedly. Kenny smiled largely as he settled himself on the bed comfortably beside Tweek.

" Alright Butters. Look for a place with enough room for all three of us okay? We want you to have your own space if you need it," Kenny had said to his other blonde hair as he smiled at Tweek. It had taken at least a half an hour after that to get Butters tears of joy to subside. They bid him a goodnight and fell to sleep. Kenny was glad it was his day off because he needed to sleep off the excitement of it all.

Suddenly, his phone was vibrating on the table, jerking him from his thoughts. Eric Cartman's name flashed across his screen and Kenny groaned. He was probably calling to complain about all the noise Butters had made because of them.

" What do you want, fatass?" Kenny asked as he answered his phone. He quickly shoved another bite of cereal in his mouth and crunched loudly.

" Have you talked to Butters today?" Eric asked seriously. Kenny froze and dropped his spoon, which clanked loudly against the bowl.

"No, he texted me and said he was going house hunting today but that was at seven this morning," he said. He glanced at the clock, 9:30 AM. He wondered if he was just touring an apartment.

" Yeah he told me that, too. Craig saw him at Tweek Bros. at 7:30. He said a man approached him and Butters looked scared. Craig doesn't know what Butters ex looks like. I was hoping it was someone we knew and that he called or texted you since then."

" No, get everyone together. As soon as you can call the cops. Tweek and I will grab the first flight out." Kenny flew down the hall faster than he thought he could. " Tweek!" he hollered through the study door. He heard Tweek's low voice excuse himself quickly.

" Ken, you know I'm working," he said quickly. " What's up?"

" Make arrangements. Book us a flight to South Park. Now!" Tweek watched with fear as Kenny began to throw things in a suitcase.

" Ken, what's going on?" He asked shakily.

" Butters is missing."


End file.
